


The Winter Fashion Day, where Malec go together <3

by MiaVivisol



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confident Alec, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec Fluff, Slightly - Freeform, This is literally just Magnus flirting and Alec trying to reciprocate, fast burn, have fun, if there is such a thing, lots of malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/pseuds/MiaVivisol
Summary: “Uh…” A slow flush made its way up Alec’s cheeks. “…I was in a hurry?”Magnus may or may not have the teensiest, weensiest crush on his PR manager. What's more, his crush may or may not be requited!Apparently, the Winter Fashion Day requires a plus one. No points for guessing who goes with Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constantly updated one-shot. Enjoy da fluffsies!  
> (I wanted to finish this before posting it, but I love feedback on my writing, so.)

Magnus looked over his empire, sitting at his desk.

Colors burst from every corner of the room, enfolding every living being in it into a sense of excitement and joy.

A chaotic symphony of reds, blues, greens, yellows, whites… and one solitary spot of faded black.

Magnus sighed. Not a day went by that he didn’t have to deal with this.

“Hey, Sherman,” he said into the phone. “Get Alec and Izzy to my room. He’s wearing black again.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Bane,” he heard and saw Sean waving at him from the desk outside his office. Magnus rolled his eyes and got to deciding between the pale green t-shirt and the blue button- down for Alec.

There was a knock at the door.

“Mr. Bane?” the voice asked. Magnus glanced up and grinned widely and genially at the siblings. Isabelle waved from behind her tall brother. Magnus waved them inside and went to stand in front of his desk.

“Hello, Alec. Izzy. Now-” Magnus looked at Alec sternly. “What’s the dress code, Alec?”

“Uh…” A slow flush made its way up Alec’s cheeks. “…I was in a hurry?”

“What is the dress code, Alec?” Magnus asked again, winking at his sister, who grinned.

“I should be wearing more than one color at a time,” Alec muttered, looking at the floor with his hands behind his back, hair covering his face, looking for the entire world like a naughty schoolboy in the principal’s office. Magnus quickly got rid of that image.

“And?” prodded Magnus.

“That’s it,” said Alec, trying to make himself smaller.

“Is that so hard to follow?” Magnus turned to Izzy, who looked extremely amused. “Did you buy him something colorful?”

“Yeah, a few t-shirts, not even anything too small or tight, but he stuffed them into the back of his closet.” Izzy grinned.

“Oh dear. Alec, you know the rules.” Alec looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“But-”

“Izzy. Here.” Magnus chose the blue button-down and gave it to her. She grinned maniacally and practically dragged Alec out of Magnus’ room. Magnus smiled and went back to the paperwork.

Magnus was the designer of the extremely successful fashion line, Ignite. He had started it with the help of his friends, who later left to follow their own ambitions. The seven of them had started from the bottom and branched out so completely that unless you knew them very closely, you wouldn’t realize they even knew each other. Of course, they met up once in a while, but the meetings were usually held at one of their homes.

Will, Jem and Tessa were doing some kind of business with art dealers as a power couple (triple?), Catarina was a doctor (who could have seen it coming?), Ragnor had opened a now very popular café, and Raphael had started a dance studio.

Meanwhile, Magnus had gained almost a hundred employees and, somehow, an invite to the Winter Fashion Day. Magnus had agreed at once, seeing it as a chance for massive publicity.

Magnus shook his head and looked back down at the Fashion Day form on his table, filling details. He frowned when he read a line he had apparently missed previously. Oh dear.  
**

Five minutes later, Alec reentered the room, blushing furiously but wearing the shirt, some sort of file in his hands. Izzy winked at Magnus from behind Alec and walked off to do her work.

Magnus had hired Izzy when she approached him, holding a bachelor’s degree in designing. A few months later, she had put in a good word for her brother, who had apparently come out to his parents right before college, on which the parents had gently but firmly told him to stay in the dormitories.

Even for the holidays.

He then proceeded to have his late teenage rebellious streak and got a Master’s in media instead of Medicine, on which the parents completely shunned him. Magnus had hired him when he showed up and turned out to be not only intelligent, but also cute, with his favorite combination of blue eyes and black hair. In fact, Catarina had once dropped by and commented on his resemblance to Will. Magnus had waved it away.

Alec was, and would stay, his PR manager. He had started as a paid intern, but when the previous PR manager had retired, he got promoted, especially since Magnus couldn’t be less bothered about a long set of interviews.

“Wonderful,” he grinned at Alec now, looking him over critically. “You should keep it, it suits you.”

Alec nodded as his face slowly returned to normal. “Um, Mr. Bane, if you’re not busy…” His voice trailed off slowly as he shifted uncomfortably in his new shirt.

“Sure, Alec. What is it?”

“Um, I have some advertisements shortlisted for the winter season, but there are two I can’t decide between, and I need your approval for these others.” Alec’s confidence shone through when he was working hard. Magnus had no idea if Alec liked his job, but he sure as hell was good at it. That gave him an idea for the small complexity in the form.

“Yeah, sure. Which are the ones you’re having trouble with?”  
**

When Alec turned to leave, Magnus stopped him. “Hey, fill the rest of this up and give it to me tomorrow,” he said, handing Alec the half- finished form.

“Uh…” Alec glanced at the form, and then back at Magnus. “Why?”

Magnus waved his hand in a flourish. “The designers for the Winter Fashion Day need a plus one for the evening dance. You’re going to be my plus- one, as my PR officer, because I’m currently single.” He then looked in interest at the red spots high on Alec’s cheeks. “You could refuse, I would take Isabelle, but I would prefer…”

“No!” Alec said hastily- a little too loudly. Sherwin looked up enquiringly from his desk.

“I mean- yeah, sure, uh, I’ll go, plus one, uh-” He tripped over his own feet on the way out the door and caught himself on the door frame. “-right, sorry, I’ll just- go. Thanks.”

Magnus watched Alec stumbling away to his desk, scowling at an inaudible question from Sherman. He grinned. This would surely be enjoyable.

**

The Winter Fashion Day dawned with Magnus’ alarm screeching at eight a.m. Magnus began it by stepping on Chairman Meow’s tail and earning a painful scratch at his ankles. He yelled and jumped back, inspecting his foot. Figuring he would probably survive, he scowled at Chairman, who had curled up in the warmth on Magnus’ bed.

“Stupid only companion,” he muttered and went off to wash his foot and get in some state of semblance.

He looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess, one that would definitely need copious amounts of gel to get through. Sighing, he brushed his hair back and wondered if he could get away with artfully messy hair.

His contemplation was rudely interrupted by the doorbell. Pulling a dressing gown on, he walked to the door, pushing aside the previous night’s empty takeout cartons on the way.

He opened the door to find Alec holding a small bouquet and with cheeks red as Snow White’s apple. Magnus smiled at him and took the bouquet, which had roses of various different colors.  
“Morning, Mr. Bane.”

“Why, hello, Alec. To what do I owe this visit? And these lovely flowers! Come on in-” Magnus turned around and glanced at his living room (with pillows all over the floor and takeout cartons messily arranged around them, the carpet folded over and the curtains scratched, courtesy of Chairman Meow, whose toys were scattered everywhere), and then back out at Alec, who was wearing a neat dark blazer over a white shirt and black jeans with a scarf the same pale blue as his eyes. “On second thoughts, don’t come in. My living room is messy enough to house pigs.”

Alec gave a short laugh. “I doubt that. Uh,” Magnus looked at him curiously. “I figured, since, you know, I’m your plus one, uh, I could maybe pick you up? If that’s okay, I mean, uh, I can wait in the taxi outside?”

“Sure, just a minute. Let me get out of this-” he gestured to his dressing gown and then up at Alec, who was suddenly blushing and examining the tiling with great interest.

“…and into something more suitable.” Magnus squinted at Alec. Ever since Magnus had told Alec he would be Magnus’ plus one, he had been acting different. Magnus would look up from his screen during presentations meant to bore everyone and find Alec looking away suddenly with a blush on his cheeks. He would pause before leaving Magnus’ office and turn around and start to say something, but when Magnus asked him what it was, he would inevitably trip over his own feet and catch himself on the door.

If Magnus didn’t know better, he would say that Alec was crushing on him. Hardcore, high-school level crushing.

But Alec had been nothing if not professional since his first day at the job, and Magnus had eventually assumed that other than blushing at compliments and innuendos and… (cough) shameless flirting (cough), Alec had no ability to show feelings. Not that Magnus thought it was an inability to experience feelings, just to express them.

“I’ll… be downstairs,” said Alec eventually, after an uncomfortably long silence.

Magnus smiled at him. “I’ll be there in just a few minutes. Thanks again for the flowers!” He waited until Alec had walked down the stairs and then calmly shut the door and quietly walked inside.

Then he screeched loudly and ran into his bedroom. Chairman glanced at him with a disgruntled look and curled back on the bed.

“Alec is crushing on me!” he yelled at Chairman, who looked up and yowled. Magnus tore off his dressing gown and put on the casual pale green t-shirt and maroon skinny jeans he had chosen for the occasion. He barely glanced at the mirror before throwing on three necklaces and his lucky ring. He sat down and did his full makeup routine in a record time of 3.54 minutes. He ran into the bathroom and gelled his hair into some semblance of order before taking a second to fix a snake cuff to his ear. He smiled and went out, filled the chairman’s food bowl with way too much cat food in his hurry, put Alec’s flowers in a vase out of the Chairman’s reach, and ran out the door with his wallet, phone and keys.

Alec was waiting for him in the basement next to a taxi, chatting with the driver. Magnus went up to him. Alec looked at him, blinked once, and smiled.

“You look good.”

“Well, thank you, Alec. I could say the same about you. Shall we go?”

Alec smiled with a small blush. “Sure. Oh,” He opened the backseat door. “here.”

Magnus beamed at him. “You’re not real.” He carefully slid inside, making sure to be graceful as possible. Alec closed the door and walked around the cab. Magnus thought he hesitated before entering, but when he sat down, he gave one of his rare cheerful smiles to Magnus. Magnus smiled back widely.

They sat there grinning like idiots until the cab driver turned around and asked for an address. Alec promptly blushed and stuttered out the spot while Magnus quickly looked him over.

He was going to be a hit at the show. Magnus could tell.

When Alec turned back, Magnus asked him, “I assume Isabelle dressed you?”

“Uh, yeah. She got irritated after I…” he suddenly blushed and looked away.

“What?”

“Nothing, just…” he looked down and frowned. “Magnus, there’s blood on your jeans!” he exclaimed.

Magnus glanced down and sighed. “Oh dear. The Chairman scratched me this morning. I must have forgotten to wash it.”

It was true. There was a deep red stain at the hem. Magnus groaned internally. It would need a special soap to wash it off without damaging the fabric. Also, there was the current issue of them going to a fashion show with blood on Magnus’ hem.

“The Chairman?” asked Alec, bewildered.

“My cat, Chairman Meow. I stepped on his tail.”

“Oh.” Alec looked down again. “Does it… hurt?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not much,” replied Magnus, “but it stings for the first few seconds.”

“So, what do we do?” he asked. “Do you want to go back and pick out something else to wear?”

Magnus snorted. “Everything I’m wearing, including makeup, is color coordinated. If I go back to choose another outfit, we’re definitely going to get late.”

“…Oh.”

“Let’s stop by the studio. I think we have a few pairs of the same color, so we won’t have to spend more time on that.”

“Great! Uh, just a second…”

Alec leant forward and told the driver to change the address. Magnus looked down at his foot and frowned again. Oh dear.

**

“No, my dear, this is dark! I need the exact same shade!”

“But Mr. Bane-”

“Magnus, wear this. It goes with the t-shirt perfectly!” interrupted Izzy, holding up a pair of black jeans.

“I thought of that, but it doesn’t go with the eye shadow…”

“I’ll do your eye-shadow; it takes no time at all.”

“…All right.”

The entire studio stifled a sigh of relief. Magnus had had all his employees searching for the exact same shade of maroon his ruined jeans were, and in the past half hour, everything had been either ‘too light’ or ‘too dark’. Not even the dressiest women in the studio were as fussy as Magnus Bane.

Magnus had put two skin-colored bandages over the scratches so they would not bleed again. Alec was waiting outside in their taxi. Magnus was incredibly on edge today and when Izzy finally stepped up with the black jeans, he felt serene enough to smile.

He quickly changed into the black jeans and let Izzy clean the red eye shadow off and put on some pale green eye-shadow.

Ah, the beauty of matching clothes.

**

Alec smiled warmly at Magnus again when he got back. 

"You still look good," he told Magnus.

Magnus gave an exaggerated gasp. "You mean to say there was a chance I wouldn't?"

Alec laughs softly and shakes his head. "You would never look anything less than perfect," he said softly, and then looked surprised that he had spoken and blushed. 

Magnus smiled. "Thank you, darling."

Alec glanced up at Magnus from under his eyelashes, and _wow he looks so sinful-_

"We should probably get going," said Alec. "We're going to have to be fashionably late today."

Magnus winced. "Yes, sorry about that."

Once they were safely on their way again, Magnus thought of something. 

"Alec, I was gone almost forty-five minutes. Weren't you getting bored?"

"Uh, no, actually," says Alec, pulling out his phone. "I was actually replying to some emails."

Magnus looked at Alec. "Seriously? You sat in the taxi doing work?"

Alec shrugged and his lips quirked upward. "More time for other stuff," he said, looking straight at Magnus. 

Then, suddenly, he blushed and looked away, and Magnus _really_  wanted to know what Alec was thinking, but decided against asking. 

He tried to think of something that could lighten the air in the taxi, especially if it meant a glimpse of Alec's pretty laugh. 

"Hey, I can't believe I've never asked...  Why the name Alec? I mean, why not, for instance, name a kid Alex?"

Alec gives a small sigh. "My name is Alexander," he tells Magnus. "One of my friends nicknamed me Alec back in middle school, and it kinda stuck." 

"Huh."

"I have no idea why my parents started calling me that," said Alec. 

"Well I'm going to ignore that and call you Alexander," grinned Magnus, "and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Alec blushes again.   Magnus grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stepped out of the taxi when they reached the venue, stretching his legs while Alec paid the taxi driver a rather large amount for waiting so long. 

The building was rather small, but imposing all the same. But they had covered it in long, draping cloth and tiny paper roses had been stuck into the ivy creeping up the walls. 

It felt appropriate. 

When Alec returned, Magnus held out his arm, and Alec hesitantly looped his own through it. 

"Nervous?" asked Magnus, slowly walking to the entrance. Alec licked his lips and nodded. 

"I haven't actually been to any kind of large event like this before," he confessed. 

Magnus smiled gently. "You're going to do great."

Alec smiled back as a valet opened the door for them, turning to face the crowd. Magnus quickly scanned the room for potential clients. This was the kind of event that was done entirely for publicity, and Magnus enjoyed attention of all kinds. 

Except...

"Uh oh," muttered Magnus to Alec under his breath, forcing a huge grin on his face. "Ex-girlfriend approaching, two o'clock. Save me, Alexander."

Alec blushed and nodded, and suddenly pulled Magnus closer by their looped hands. Magnus smiled as she reached them. 

"Camille," he said, holding out a hand. She gave a devilish grin and grabbed it. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than some people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with Camille.

Camille smiled widely as Magnus took his hand back.

“It's been so long, Magnus! How nice to see you here,” she said, brushing back her hair with one hand. Magnus gave a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. 

“Yes, thank you. May I ask what you are doing here?” he asked. 

Camille laughed, short and tinkly. “Oh, the organizers invited me as a judge. Didn't you know?”

Magnus, who had been in the process of thinking up an elaborate plan for telling her to get lost, froze. Luckily, Alec stepped in. 

“Uh, Miss Camille? Nice to meet you,” he said, holding out a hand. Camille gingerly took it and gave him a thin smile. 

“And who are you?” she asked, cocking her head slightly. Alec looked at Magnus, and back at Camille. 

Magnus thought he might have imagined it, but Alec had a mischievous glint in his eyes...

“Uh, I'm, uh, Magnus'… PR manager,” he said, blushing slightly. Magnus narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Alec was trying to do. He glanced at Camille and saw her tense a bit. 

“PR manager. Hmm, must be a lot of work,” she said. 

Alec rubbed his neck as if he was suddenly embarrassed. “Uh, I enjoy it,” he said with a quick pleading glance at Magnus. 

Magnus suddenly realized where Alec was going with this and grinned. 

Oh, this would be fun. 

“Of course,” he said with a smirk and wink at Alec, at which Alec flushed and smiled softly. “I make sure he enjoys his job.”

“Is that so,” said Camille, looking between the two of them suspiciously. She wasn't smiling anymore.

“Yeah,” said Alec, looking at Magnus, who slowly started to inch closer to him. 

“And where is that boyfriend of yours, Camille?” he said. “Michael, I recall?”

“My my, Magnus,” said Camille, completely ignoring Alec, turning completely towards Magnus and smiling even wider than before. “You're really out of tune with the gossip mill, aren't you? I broke up with him over five months ago.”

“Ah. So, how is your current boyfriend doing, then?” he asked, slowly brushing his hand against Alec's and suppressing a smile when Alec slowly took it. 

Alec's hand was warm and comforting. 

Camille's eyes flickered to their hands and her smile faltered. “He's at work, probably.” She looked into Magnus' eyes and slowly ducked her head until she was looking at Magnus from under her eyelashes. 

“Would you like to meet up after this for a couple drinks?” she said in a low tone. Magnus fought against the urge to burst out laughing when she suddenly flushed and moved back as Alec leaned towards him protectively. 

“No can do, I'm afraid,” said Alec, giving her a thin smile. “Magnus is... busy today.” 

“Hmm.” She gave Alec a thinly veiled glare. “Quite a possessive PR manager you have, Magnus.”

“I'll say,” said Magnus, finally letting out a small laugh. 

“Well, I hope to see you later, Magnus,” she said. “Mingle for now; your entries will be displayed at six o’clock, right after Mrs. Annemarie’s display.” She smiled at both of them and slowly walked off. 

Both Alec and Magnus stared after her for a moment, still holding hands. Magnus turned to Alec. 

“That. Was. Amazing!” he whispered loudly. “I didn't know you could be so spontaneous, Alexander. You are wonderful.”

Alec blushed, glanced over Magnus's shoulder and tensed slightly. “Shh, I think she's watching.”

“Okay, come on, let's go,” said Magnus, pulling Alec behind him. 

“Where are we going?” asked Alec, walking fast to keep up with him. 

“The men's room, we need to discuss how we're going to do this.” Alec blushed.  

“Uh, okay,” he said, and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God you people love this one. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the comments you keep giving me! It's so nice to be appreciated. I love it when you guys comment. 
> 
> Also, my brother took over my twitter account because I didn't know what to do with it. So. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments through the evening.

Magnus pulled Alec into the deserted men's room and shut the door.

"Okay. Alexander, we need to decide how this is going to play out. Are we going to introduce you as my boyfriend, or just subtly imply that we're taken? Or wait, do you have any paper? Oh God, there's so many ways this could go wrong..."

"Paper?" Alec looked at Magnus bemusedly. "Magnus, you need to calm down. There's nothing we can predict, we only need to see if-" He stopped himself, blushing a little. 

Magnus looked at him curiously. "Please finish the sentence, Alexander."

"I... I just... Can I kiss you?" Alec blurted. Then his eyes widened. "I mean, out there. Not, like, right now, because we need to convince your ex that you're taken, and -"

Magnus put a finger on Alec's lips, smiling widely. "That's perfect!"

He stepped back. "Oh my god, this is going to be interesting. Remind me to repay you for this later, Alexander."

This time, Magnus turned away before deliberating on Alec's blush. 

***

"That's Miss Delaney. She's a huge sponsor and very influential with the judges," Alec whispered in Magnus's ear. 

"How do you know this?" asked Magnus, looking at Alec. "We literally found out who the other judges were five minutes ago."

Alec grinned. "This little wonder called the internet," he said, showing Magnus his phone. "I already knew who was going to be here, I just didn't know the judges."

"Amazing as always, Alexander. Remind me to take you out on a date later."

While Magnus tried to impress the woman, Alec remained suspiciously silent.

"So, anyone special waiting at home?" she asks, looking like that one aunt at Sunday dinner. 

"Ah, no, nobody at home, only my darling Alexander here," he grinned, pulling Alec closer. 

"Oh, how lovely! How do you know each other?" she cooed. 

"I- I'm his PR representative," said Alec, blushing a bit at the contact. 

"Oh, workplace romance? With the boss? How naughty of you!" she grinned, winking at Alec. 

Alec smiled uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. Hey, listen, I'm getting some of the wine they're serving there, either of you want some?"

"That would be lovely, darling, thank you," said Magnus, patting his arm and smiling. 

"I'm all right," said Delaney, raising her glass. 

After Alec had rushed away, she smiled at Magnus. "Don't let him go, he's a keeper! Best of luck, I'm going to go chat with the judges now," she said and walked away. 

Magnus watched her leave, and then looked at Alec, who was currently sneezing into his scarf by the refreshments table. He grinned.

That, he could agree with.   
**

"What about her?"

"Competitor."

"Him?"

"Competitor."

"That group over there?"

"Newbies, they're intimidating other newbies."

"Well, so who's left to talk to now?"

Alec shrugged. "Me? I mean, unless you want to revise your speech."

Magnus sighed. "Why do they call it fashion day when it's just politics and no fashion?"

"If we're finalized..."

"Big boost, blah blah, yes, but it's weird when they see your attitude before your designs."

Alec smiled and handed Magnus a glass of water. "Time to sober up. It's starting in a while."  
***

"In conclusion, I absolutely love my career, and it would be wonderful if I had help furthering it. Thank you."

Magnus clapped, and wondered if there was a way to make clapping sound sarcastic. Next to him, Alec was stifling laughter in his sleeve. Magnus only knew this because Alec's arm was (extremely distractingly) rubbing against his own. 

It was possible that Alec was slightly more relaxed than usual because of the wine. 

After refreshments and chatting, the participants had been taken to a rather nice auditorium with paper flowers all around and comfortable chairs. Magnus had managed to get front row seats, but he was regretting it now. 

He leaned over. "Alexander, you might want to stop laughing. She does deserve it, but it is slightly rude."

Alec hiccuped twice and wiped tears from his eyes. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Magnus couldn't stop his amused smile. "If you don't stop, neither will I."

"Sorry."

"Do you know who's next?"

"It's almost six o'clock. Mrs. Annemarie is next, and you're after that."

"Oh dear," said Magnus, standing up before anyone else could come onstage and pulling Alec with him, "then we better go check if everything is ready."

He ignored the slight shiver he gave and quickly walked backstage, holding Alec's warm and callused palm in his own.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too little too late, but honestly, I don't have a plan for this story. You guys got any ideas? I have no idea what a fashion day is and I don't want to stop writing this. I only updated it because it's been over a month and I felt guilty making you guys wait so long. 
> 
> I know I'm not the best writer on here, so thank you for sticking by me and my ideas. 
> 
> I want to promise to update this, but I don't want to make you frustrated if I don't. I kinda hate myself for wanting to end it when you guys love it so much. I'm sorry, and I won't cut this story. I love you guys, and again, thank you for being by my side. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> LORD OF SHADOWS SPOILERS 
> 
> Robert and Livia die in the last chapter   
> That's why I'm so bummed


	5. Chapter 5

Once backstage, Magnus looked over the presentation he had made displaying some of his company's models wearing their designs. Everything was in good shape and Magnus remembered every single word of his speech. 

Alec stood to the side. He had sobered up enough to regain his usual demeanor and was alternating between listening to Annemarie's speech and typing something on his phone. Magnus was sure it was some sort of work, but he didn't know what. 

He walked up to him and put a hand on Alec's shoulder when he put his phone in his pocket. Alec looked at him and grinned, cheeks still a bit rosy from the wine. 

"Ready? Mrs. Annemarie is doing really good out there, the crowd is wowing her."

"Well, I'm going to do better," said Magnus, grinning. Alec gave a short laugh and shook his head. 

"I'm sure. Go on, then," he said as there was polite applause from the crowd. "Time to blow away the world."

"Will do, Alexander." Magnus suddenly let out a short huff of breath. "There we go, I'm suddenly nervous."

Alec smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry. You're wonderful, your designs are wonderful, and they're going to love you." He put a hand on Magnus' cheek. "You have no reason to worry."

Magnus closed his eyes as Alec placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He let out a shuddering breath as Alec pulled away.

"Go, you're going to make them stand and whistle for you," said Alec, and walked away, presumably to tell the announcer that Magnus was ready. Magnus touched his cheek and smiled. 

***

"I messed up," said Magnus, bouncing on the balls of his feet and hiding his face in his palms. "Oh God, Alexander, I messed up!"

"Magnus, calm down, you did wonderful! Seriously, this will probably help your chances, it's a weird market out there," said Alec, awkwardly trying to put his arms around Magnus, a task made incredibly difficult by his frantic jumping. 

"I pissed off Camille, Alexander, she's a judge! Oh my god she's going to hijack my studio and she'll blacklist us with the vendors and we won't get the sponsorship and-"

"Magnus!" said Alec a little too loudly for the backstage. The usher sent them an ugly look. 

"The other judges don't like Camille," he whispered with an apologetic look at the usher. "You're going to win points for this, she wasn't supposed to interrupt your speech. Don't worry, we're going to get this. We still have the dance," he said, then looked incredibly surprised that he had spoken at all. 

Magnus couldn't explain why he did it. Maybe it was that innocent, fond expression on Alec's face. Maybe it was the vibes he had been getting from the morning, when Alec had picked him up. Maybe it was the stress. Hell, maybe it was his nonexistent sex life. 

Whatever the reason was, he surged forward and kissed Alec. 

It felt nice, to have soft yet firm lips under his own. A surprised Alec first stiffened, and then slowly pushed back the smallest bit. Magnus sighed and smiled as he leaned back, looking at Alec's surprised expression and his slightly swollen lips. 

"Save your first dance for me, please," said Magnus, winking and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, did I mention sorry? Yeah.   
> I know I'm late, but hopefully it's still as good as before. 
> 
> The kiss.... happened. I didn't plan it, but shit is going to hit the fan :) uwu
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance. Finally.
> 
> (and also what happened with Camille)

Alec dialed Isabelle’s number with shaking hands, barely managing to keep the smile out of his voice as he told her, “He kissed me.”  
Her answering shriek made Alec wonder if he would need to buy hearing aids.

“Okay, okay, where are you?” she asked, barely concealing the delight in her voice.

“Backstage; he just finished his speech,” Alec told her. “He told me to save him a dance and left.”

“What the hell are you talking to me for? Go dance!” she screamed and cut the call.

“Hello?” said Alec, then put the phone in his pocket, took a deep breath, and smiled.

**

Magnus sipped his champagne by the side of the dance floor, observing his competitors’ apparel, comparing each of them to his own signature designs. He frowned as he saw a flowing emerald gown too similar to one he was designing for comfort, and made a mental note to add some embellishments to distinguish his brand.

“I’ve been looking for you,” said a breathless voice behind him. Magnus turned and smiled.

“As have I, Alexander. You have wonderful timing; the orchestra is just finishing up this song.”

They watched the dancers in companionable silence. Alec was relieved to notice that there were two girls dancing hand in hand and another gay couple. Fortunately for his sanity, even the straight couples seemed to be restraining themselves from kissing their partners as they were swept down in elegant-

“Magnus,” started Alec. “This is a waltz.”

“I know, darling. I assume you don’t know how to dance the waltz?”

“Oh, come on,” said Alec petulantly. “I just figured out how to do the nightclub thing!”

This statement surprised a laugh out of Magnus. Alec looked at him, and then smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Magnus said. “I’ll lead, if that’s alright?”

“You know how to waltz?” asked Alec, raising an eyebrow as they walked to a corner of the dance floor, not hidden from sight but private anyway.

“Mainly YouTube videos,” admitted Magnus. “Though I’ve danced with my friends a few times.”

“Okay, good enough,” smiled Alec as his hands were pulled onto Magnus’ waist. “Just don’t do any of those crazy lifts, please.”

Magnus scoffed as he put his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “I doubt I have the strength for that, not in this context.”

Alec laughed, and the sound blended into the beginning of the music. At first, they simply swayed, self- consciously watching other couples dance, while others like them stood still, trying to get a feel for how to move.

Then, the soft keys of the piano sounded over the violins, and the tempo increased slightly. With it diminished the dancers’ apprehensions about appearances, and the atmosphere of the room became more carefree. Magnus spun Alec as he rolled his eyes, but obliged, laughing.

They weren’t graceful. Nobody was. But Magnus was having fun, and from the way Alec’s eyes never left him and his smile never left his face, Magnus supposed he was too. Magnus stepped on Alec’s foot. Alec winced, but grinned.

“I see the appeal of these events,” he said. “I’m enjoying myself.”

Magnus smiled softly at him, drawing him close as the song slowly pulled to its end. “Me too, Alexander.”

**

They were both out of breath, sitting in the speech room at the back. Alec had his head in his arms, and Magnus leaned against the back of his sheet-covered plastic chair.

“You cheated,” Alec said between gasps.

Magnus shook his head, leaning forward. “I didn’t!”

“You threw your shoes at me.”

“Alexander, I simply took them off because I didn’t want to run in heels. It’s not my fault you tripped over them.”

“Rematch,” said Alec, standing up and putting his hands on his knees.

“What, are you crazy? I’m not running again.”

“Rematch,” said Alec, coming over to Magnus and pulling him up. Magnus stumbled, then stood up straight and stretched.

“Okay,” he said. “First one to the stage wins. Ready?”

Alec nodded, smiling at him. “Are you?”

“Okay. Go!” Magnus yelled, taking off. Alec followed him. Magnus felt his sides burning as he felt the cool floor under his bare feet. He looked next to him at Alec, and smiled. Suddenly, he felt himself flying, and threw out his hands to catch himself. Alec hit him from behind with a terrified squeak and both of them tumbled to the floor.

Gasping for breath, Magnus turned over. Next to him, Alec groaned.

“I used to be on the track team in high school,” he whined. “Why is this happening?”

“Well-“

Suddenly, they heard heels clicking against the wooden floor. Hastily, Alec got up and dusted himself off, while Magnus rushed for his shoes a short distance away.

The sound of the heels faded as the person walked past the door. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, paused, then laughed. Both of them looked like a mess. Alec’s hair had returned to its usual floppy bird’s nest. Magnus’ jewelry was in disarrayed loops around his neck. They quickly made themselves more presentable and smiled at each other.

They walked out the door together, hand in hand.

**

"Well, given that the fabric is mostly cotton, I should think-"

Alec's phone rang, interrupting Magnus. He muttered an apology as he glanced at the screen and stepped aside. Magnus smiled at him as their arms slid apart and continued talking to the eager questioner.

"What's up, Izzy?" Alec asked, putting his hand in his pocket and trying to ignore how empty his hand suddenly felt.

"What did Magnus do?" she countered.

"What?" Alec hissed, his cheeks flaring suddenly. "I told you, he kissed me, but nothing more than holding ha-"

"Alec, this has  _nothing_ to do with you," Isabelle said. "What did he do to raise our stock value by nine percent?"

"Uh... What?" 

"Come  _on_ , Alec, you're usually up to date on this shit. What the hell happened? Simon's thinking about getting cake to work tomorrow."

"Give me five minutes, I'll text you," Alec said, all business.

Thirty seconds later, in the men's room, a quick Google search brought up nothing. Neither did his news feed. But on Twitter, four or five unfruitful searches later, he clicked on the #WinterFashionDay2017 tag and found it bursting with life. Following some tweets saying 'LOL magnus bane wins again' and 'byotch had it coming', he found a video of the venue with a blurry image of the stage. Feeling more than a little apprehensive, he clicked on the play button, quickly muting his phone.

The video was not taken by a professional, but the quality was still high, and Alec didn't doubt that the audio was just as good. He sent a link of the tweet to Isabelle, unsure if he should inform Magnus. He sighed and walked out, deciding to tell him in the next lull in the conversation, when they were relatively alone. It was good news, in a way.

**

_Magnus was speaking well, though he shifted his feet a lot, a nervous tick Alec hoped only he noticed. The colours displayed on the projector were thankfully vibrant, a good booster for Magnus who couldn't abide going monochrome black or white, saying it reminded him too much of funerals and the angels afterward._

_Everything was going great; wonderful, even. Then it happened._

_"As you can see, this shot taken at the coffee shop Java Jones displays perfectly how even a jute jacket can be brought up to perfec-"_

_"Excuse me, Magnus," said Camille, speaking up from her corner spot on the judges' table. "Are you suggesting people are going to buy jute clothing as casual wear?"_

_"Well, yes, that is what I am attempting to show," Magnus replied, his voice the epitome of calm politeness, but Alec could see the irritation in his eyes._

_"I don't think this will work. Jute isn't really fashionable; nobody's going to buy it," Camille said, equally calm. Alec knew she had seen the look in Magnus' eyes too._

_"With all due respect, Ma'am," he said pointedly, "if you can carry a leather handbag around, which, as I'm sure everybody here knows, is made after killing a harmless animal, then I think people with a bit of concern for the environment will buy a jute jacket, which is biodegradable, comfortable, and eco-friendly._

_"As I have shown here, Ignite will take care of the fashionable bit, though there's some people even I can't turn beautiful, such as yourself. Now, may I continue?" he said, keeping up his faux-polite tone, even smiling at Camille. For the first and last time, Alec cursed the fact that Magnus' diction was so clean. Thankfully, despite her bright red face, Camille shut up and nodded._

_"Thank you.  Now, as you can see,.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of depressing, i mean really, I left you guys alone for FOUR months? On your fav work of mine? I'm really sorry, but on the upside, vacations just started, so you'll have more chapters. :) Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9%.

Magnus jumped slightly as he felt a hand grabbing his elbow, then relaxed when he realized it was Alec. He looked up at him happily, turning to face him and frowning when he saw the look on his face.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," came the reply. "Izzy just called to tell me our stocks are up be nine percent."

"That's great news!" Magnus exclaimed. "So why the look on your face?"

"Uh, it's because of your speech," Alec winced. "The great wonder that is the internet is hailing you as an environment activist, and in the past half hour you have had three invi-" he looked down as his phone dinged, " _five_ invitations to events organized by Tree Huggers, and-" he looked down again, "two  marathons."

"Wait, why do the Tree Huggers like my speech?"

Alec smiled softly. "Camille's interruption, remember? You said that stuff about leather and jute..." 

"Oh, dear god." Magnus looked around nervously. "Alexander, can we go back to the studio? I think I'll be too overwhelmed to stay another-"

"Well, that's a pity," said Miss Delaney, walking up to them. "Here I was thinking i'd get to see you kissing each other when they announce the results."

Quick as light, Alec was standing a polite distance away from Magnus, facing Delaney; but the faint red on his cheeks proved that he had heard and processed the words.

"I'm pretty sure nobody here is buying that, but sure, if it makes you feel better," she waved a hand at Alec's move. His blush got darker. Magnus laughed softly and took Alec's hand, watching the tension fade away until Alec was smiling down at him. Delaney hummed approvingly, then suddenly, her whole demeanor became extremely businesslike. 

"I assume it hasn't been explained to you yet, so I'm going to tell you what is going to happen now. Magnus, the judges have almost unanimously voted your designs the most eye-catching. In about fifteen minutes' time, sponsors from across the city will be made aware of this fact. You will recieve what is expected to be about seven hundred thousand dollars in funding, if you are willing. The sponsors will require legal proof, of course, and they will also require some stocks in return. What they are essentially doing is buying Ignite's stocks at a highly inflated price. However, to recieve this award, you will have to stay," she said, looking at their pale faces.

Alec recovered first. "Uh... Thank you for informing us, Miss Delaney. May we have a few minutes to prepare?"

That drew a laugh. "Of course, but be backstage in ten minutes." Alec nodded his head and smiled at her, thanking her again and pulling Magnus away.

In the men's room, Alec kissed Magnus until Delaney's announcement wasn't the only reason he was speechless. 

"Alec, that's almost a million dollars," Magnus whispered when he could talk again.

"I know," said Alec, smiling as widely. 

"We can finally buy a bigger studio," Magnus breathed. "With more room. Alec, everyone is going to get a raise! Oh my god, we can finally get those silk-" 

"Magnus," Alec cut him off. "You have to go backstage in a while," he reminded, amused. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. A million dollars, Alexander!" he exclaimed again.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Alec said, pointing at the mirror. Magnus looked at it and sighed when he saw the smudged lipstIck, matching Alec's lips. "And this on the day I didn't bring my makeup kit," he said ruefully. 

"Can't you just wash it where it's gone outside the lines?" Alec asked, rubbing at his lips and inspecting his red finger.

"I could, but that would wash the foundation away," Magnus explained, absentmindedly wiping his lips with a tissue. Alec watched him, his face back to relative normalcy, and suddenly walked out, saying something about being stupid. Magnus frowned after him, but didn't follow. When he deemed himself acceptable, he walks out the doors, only to be met with Alec followed by what seemed to be a very excited young girl. 

"Magnus, meet Camille's assistant, April. She's going to do your makeup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR SEASON 3?????!?!????


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm late

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Just over here, Mr. Bane," she announced cheerfully, walking into the men's room and looking around with interest. Magnus followed, confused, and Alec shut the door behind them. 

April leaped on to the counter next to the sink, putting her bag in her lap, and gestured Magnus forward, pulling out a face wipe. Magnus looked at Alec, who smiled encouragingly. Sighing, he surrendered and walked up to her. The damp wipe felt cool against his warm face.

"So, like, how did you mess up your face this much?" she asked conversationally. Alec had a sudden coughing fit and Magnus grinned. 

April glanced at Alec and then went back to wiping down Magnus' face. "Oh, so you were kissing. Next time, mister, don't get so intense without a kit around. You won't always have April around." She flashed Alec a smirk as he spluttered. 

Because Magnus was a good person and didn't want Alec to have an aneurysm, he changed the topic. "So why are you helping your employer's ex?"

"Cause she's a bitch," April said simply, as if talking about the weather. "She cut my pay when I had to go to the hospital for my mom."

"Uh..." Magnus didn't quite know what to say to that.

"Is your mom okay now?" Alec asked, concerned.

"Yeah?" April gave Alec a questioning look. "I mean, she choked on her food, so she, like, had to get pumped and shit, but that was a year ago." 

"Oh."

A long and awkward silence lingered in the room after that as she quietly wiped down Magnus' face, swinging her legs a bit. Finally, she tossed the wipe at a bin near the door, grinning when her aim took it right inside. She took out an intimidatingly large makeup palette and opened it daintily, humming under her breath.

"How old are you, April?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"Huh? I'm 19 this year," she replied cheerfully.

"And would you like to work for me? At Ignite?" he asked, glancing at Alec, who looked amused but not surprised.

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I would love to, Mr. Bane, but I'm under contract," she explained. "I was desperate for a job when I joined Belcourt. I signed this thing that basically says I can't leave unless I'm fired. It's illegal, I checked, but I'm saving up for college. I can't afford a lawyer," she said, her smile dropping.

Magnus exchanged a glance with Alec, who nodded his head sympathetically. Of course he already knew about this, Magnus thought.

"So why don't you get yourself fired? You know, by throwing coffee at her or something?" Magnus asked.  
He closed his eyes as she brushed across them.

"I'll get blacklisted," she said sadly. 

"Tell you what," Magnus said suddenly, grinning. "If you go out there right now and throw a glass of wine at her, I'll hire you. If you ever want to leave, I'll write you a recommendation. And believe me, you'll be doing everyone here a favor."

"Really?" Her joy beamed out her face as she pulled out a green brush. "You promise?"

"On my heart," Magnus said, glancing into the mirror. "Oh my god, I think you're better than this at me," he said with awe.

"Whoa, that's a big compliment," Alec smiled, raising his eyebrows at April, who giggled, shoving her palette into her bag.

"Lots of practice," she said proudly, jumping off the sink. "You're welcome."

Alec unlocked the door, then seemed to think of something. "And hey, April. Don't follow strangers into bathrooms, what if we were dangerous?"

She snorted. "Everyone knows you guys are a thing," she said, rolling her eyes. "I know you won't do anything to me. You're good people."

Both Magnus and Alec looked at each other, unsure of what to say. April rolled her eyes. "Come on, backstage. You're late already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SAVESHADOWHUNTERS
> 
> I love you all for sticking with this story and for everything you say and do


	9. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd do this

Listen, guys, first off, I'm not abandoning this. I love where the story is going, and y'all have told me you love it too enough times. 

My phone broke, and since I'm heading to an ""important study year"" (their words not mine) my parents told my brother to get me a button phone. There's no internet on that shit.

I'm doing this off incognito on my bro's phone so I'll be quick: In this fic and all my other incomplete ones, I'll be next posting around next May. Not sure, but i should be done by then. I had typed up FOUR CHAPTERS. THEY'RE ALL GONE.

Okay I gtg now, Sam's here, bye, hope you have a good one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue this once I have 10 comments from various different people (not including my own). The game is on!
> 
> (Also, guys, you can criticize me. I have an incredibly large ego sometimes.)
> 
> Remember on 'Everybody Needs Some Help Sometimes', I said I'd make a groundhog day remix kind of thing? This was supposed to be that, but I realised it was too much work. So welp, here you go.


End file.
